Under The Tree
by Sakura Avalone
Summary: Yoh is doing things more willingly. Anna smiles more often.
1. “ Revealed”

Under The Tree By: Sakura  
  
Chapter 1 " Revealed"  
  
Under the blossoming Sakura tree.  
  
"Yoh Asakura, get up now! It's not "sleeping time", you've got 100 more push ups and 50 more laps around the river. Get up now!" Anna said with her usual "Death Glare". "Anna, just relax, time is very long, and also, I'm already the Shaman King, so I can relax longer than the usual." Yoh said with a goofy grin.  
  
Unexpectedly, he did something, which is very highly unusual.  
  
He pulled Anna towards him, as the result, she fell over his lap instead. "What are you doing Yoh?! How dare you!" She was about to stand up when Yoh pushed down her shoulder, as the usual, her Legendary Left Slap, but Yoh had already anticipated that move, he used his right hand to stop it. "I have really waited very long just to do this Anna. Ever since when we were young, I have loved you, and I know when I tell this to you, you might be shocked or angry at me. But I don't care. Anna, I really really love you." "Yoh."  
  
Tears suddenly went down on the Itako's face.  
She was unable to keep her feelings.  
  
"Anna, right now, I know you want to slap me for saying those words, but I don't care, because that is what I really feel for you, for a long time up to now. And I hope that you also feel the same way towards me. I love you Anna."  
  
More tears went down on her cheeks; Yoh wiped it carefully.  
  
"Yoh, I know that I've been mean for you for a long time, and sorry for that. I just.I just.I.. just want to say that.I.I.love you too.  
  
Yoh was surprised for what she has said, so he hugged her tightly, never  
letting her go.  
  
For them, it was the best day for each other. Because, they had already revealed their feelings for each other.  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
Under The Tree Chapter 2 "Ruby Necklace"  
  
So, they already revealed their feelings for each other.  
  
They were walking to their house. Holding hands.  
  
"Ehem! Ehem! How come Yoh and Anna are holding hands? The world must've change." The Ainu said loudly. "Hehe. well, anyway what are you doing here Horohoro? Are you visiting someone? Perhaps Tamao?" Yoh said, grinning. "Oh, shut up Yoh!" Horohoro said, blushing like a tomato. "Guys, I don't want to ruin your conversation, but it's hot here, do you mind if I go ahead?" Anna said. "I'm coming with you. I don't want to let you go. So Horohoro, are you coming with us?" Yoh said, not taking his hands off Anna's. "No. I'm going to Tamao, you see, she's planning for a party, 'cause of my arrival here in Japan. Do you wanna come for the party tomorrow night?" "Sure Horohoro! Anna and I are coming. Ne Anna?" "Hai. Hai. Yoh. So, lets go, I'm getting sun burned here." Anna said, while covering her eyes with her arms from the rays of the sun. "OK Horohoro. It's settled then. Lets go Anna. Bye Horohoro!"  
  
As they walked home, they never let go each other's hand.  
  
"Yoh.what do you mean by you don't want to let me go?" Anna said, blushing a bit. "Well, it's simple, I don't want to let you go." "Baka."  
  
In the house.. "Yoh! Remember to cook dinner for us. Ok?! I'm gonna take some bath" Ana said "Ok! Anna, can you please hurry to take your bath? I've got something to give you." Yoh said coolly. "Why? What are you going to give me?" "I'll let you know later"  
  
After 15 minutes. "Yoh! I'm done taking a bath" Anna said "Ok! Please wear this blind fold and just follow me." "But.Yoh! Please hurry, I'm already hu."  
  
Her words were cut short because Yoh had already started tying the cloth on  
to her eyes.  
  
"Ok. Anna. Just hold my hands and be careful, I have something for you." Yoh said, taking her hands.  
  
They went out. Yoh untied the cloth.  
  
"Ok, Yoh! This better be good or else." "Sshh, Anna, look up in the sky.5.4.3.2.1."  
  
BOOM!!! Fireworks were seen all over the sky. It was written:  
"Anna, I love you very much" Anna was amazed from what she had seen; she started crying.  
  
"Anna! Are you mad? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry. I just want the world to know how much I love you. I'm sorry! Slap me if you want. I can understand.  
  
Suddenly, she did an unexpected action.  
She hugs him.  
  
"Yoh.I really appreciate this." She said while sobbing and still hugging Yoh.  
  
Yoh was surprised that Anna hugged him. It was the first time. The very first. In return, he also hugged her tightly.  
  
"Anna, stop crying. Because I'm giving you something."  
  
Anna was curious about the "thing" Yoh is giving to her, so she looked at  
him. Yoh was taking something out of the pocket of his jeans. It was a  
velvety box with black lace outside. He opened it; she was surprised.  
  
"Anna, I know this necklace is not much. I bought it when I was running in the town. I was supposed to give you a ring, but it's to expensive, so instead I bought this ruby necklace, since I know that red is your favorite color." Yoh said while scratching his head.  
  
Anna stared at the necklace for a long time. She was surprised about the  
necklace. She never expects Yoh to buy her something like that.  
Yoh unlocked the necklace and wore it to Anna.  
  
"Yoh.thank you, I never expect someone would give me something beautiful like this. I like it. Yoh ai.shi.te.ru. Yoh" Anna said, extremely blushing from what she had said. "I know Anna. I know." Yoh said.  
  
Later that night. "Yoh.can I.um.can.I.sleep.with you?" Anna said, feeling her cheeks was burning red. "Huh?. sure Anna! Be my guest."  
  
Yoh transferred Anna's futon to his room.  
Anna's head was on top of Yoh's chest.  
  
"Yoh." "Yes Anna?" Yoh said while touching some strands of the Itako's blond hair. "Yoh, thank you for everything. And I'm sorry for what I have done for the past years. I just thought that."  
Yoh put his finger on top of Anna's lips.  
  
"Anna, I don't care about the training. I did it for you. I did it because I want to, not because I was forced. I did it because I love you."  
  
He kissed Anna on the lips.  
Anna kissed him back.  
  
As the night continues, Anna slept on top of Yoh's chest; they slept while holding their hands together.  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
Under The Tree Chapter 3 " For Real"  
  
As the sun rises, the birds chirped sweet melodies. Flowers' scent scatters everywhere.  
  
"AAAhhh!!! It's already morning! Odd.my chest feels heavy."  
  
Then Yoh looked around his surrounding.  
  
"So. it wasn't a dream. I better get up and make breakfast for us."  
  
He left Anna sleeping. He also covered her since the blanket is at the end of their futon. He thought she might get cold.  
  
A few minutes past by. "Wha.what's the smell?" Anna said, a bit sleepy, she's scratching her eyes.  
  
She was about to get up when suddenly the door opened.  
  
"Good morning Anna! How was your sleep? I thought of making breakfast for us. Um.are we still going to the party Horohoro told us?" Yoh said while giving the plate to Anna. "If you want, you can go." "What do you mean "I" can go? You mean you are not going? Why?" "Yoh.I'm not feeling better. I think I'm sick." "If you're not coming, I'm not coming either." "But Yoh, your friends are there, besides you said to Horohoro that you'll come. You'll just disappoint him if you don't come." "But.." "No buts Yoh! I can take care of myself. Just enjoy your self at the party." "Ok. But I'll come home early. Oh, yeah I'll just call Faust to check your fever."  
  
At the phone: Y: "Moshi moshi? Faust-dono? Yoh Asakura. Hai. You see, Anna is sick. Can you please come? Ok, thanks."  
  
"Anna, Faust will be coming here later. Just lie down. I'll just get some water compress." "Yoh, thanks, I'll never forget this." Anna said to herself.  
  
As night reach. Anna's fever worsens, Yoh was supposed to cancel the party, but Anna insists on him going. But Yoh said he'd come early home.  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
~To be continued 


	2. “The Letter The Battle For Anna”

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.  
  
Under The Tree Chapter 4 "The Letter. The Battle. For Anna."  
  
While Yoh was at the party, he sensed something was wrong. So, he bid goodbye to his friends and rushed home. Ha was surprised from what he has seen.  
  
Anna was missing!  
  
There was a letter on top of the futon. So he read it. It says:  
  
Yoh, if you want to get Anna alive, come at the battle place at 4 a.m. if  
you don't, I'll send Anna to you.DEAD!  
Hao  
  
"Kso! Amidamaru, let's go!" Yoh said very angry. He was about to stand up when he saw something sparkly. it was Anna's beads!  
  
Now, Anna is really in danger!!  
  
Meanwhile. "Too bad you're dead sick Ms. Anna! Now you are just a defenseless lady. Hahaha!!!" Hao said smirking. "Yoh.Yoh. I know that you will beat you! Just wait!" Anna said. She was lying down on the floor, since she's really weak.  
  
Now, Yoh is on his way to the battle place to save Anna.  
  
"Kso! 5 more minutes before 4. Just hang in there Anna."  
  
After 4 minutes. "Hao! Release Anna now!" "Hmph! I thought you wouldn't be coming. I was about to kill Anna, you should be thankful since I didn't kill her..YET." "Let's fight now Hao! But first give me Anna!" "I'll give you a deal. If I lose to you, I'll return Anna, but if I win, Anna is mine and I can do anything to her, or if you know you're gonna lose, you can run away now." " Shut your mouth, Hao! Let's fight. Anna, just wait, I'll rescue you." "If you're ready, I'm ready."  
  
Now, the battle begins: "Amidamaru, in the Harusame! Super Senjiryokketsu!!" "Aah!!"  
  
Hao was defeated easily, it turned out that he wasn't really Hao after all!  
Just a fake who likes Anna and likes to defeat Yoh. Anyway,  
  
"Anna! Where are you? Shout my name so I know where you are.Anna!" "Yoh.Yoh." Anna fainted, because of high fever. She has no energy anymore. "Amidamaru, search for Anna now!" "Hai. Yoh-dono"  
  
After 15 minutes of searching. She was found. She was lying 'round the corner of darkness, burning with fever. When Yoh saw her, there was a mark of worryness on his face. They immediately went home. When they reached home, Yoh ordered Faust to check her up. After 10 long minutes. Faust said that Anna was just tired (VERY) and stressed for the past few days; Faust also said that she needs lots of rest and water.  
  
Yoh went to Anna's room immediately, though he know he will be slapped if he did that, but he doesn't care, he'll do it for Anna, no matter what punishments may come, just for Anna.  
  
He tried his best not to sleep all through out the night, but eventually his body gave up.  
  
Morning came.. "Anna. are you fine? Do you feel sick?" Yoh said with full of concern plastered (is "plastered" the right word? ^-^") on his face. Anna couldn't help but smile, of course she hid her smile, and little did she know Yoh saw it.  
  
*Yoh's POV* "WOW! Anna looks great and pretty when she smiles, hope she'll always smile like that. Chance of smiling again like that is slim, but I'll always remember it."  
  
*Anna's POV* "Yoh. I don't know what to say, thanking you is not enough. I'm sorry if you have to cut the party short, though I know that you seldom spend your time with your friends."  
  
As for the day, the same routine was followed. Training. Breakfast. Laundry. Grocery. Lunch. Clean the house. Rest for few minutes. Training. Take the laundry. Dinner. Sleep.  
  
Though this time, Yoh is doing it more willingly, Anna also smiles more often, which makes Yoh's day complete.  
  
~to be continue.or not?  
  
My message: hello people! Thanks for those people who r/r my story! Sorry if I didn't upload ch. 2 and 3, I was too lazy to upload it, so I just made them a single file. ^-^" Thank you to Naoko Asakura for your feedback, I really appreciate it. Sorry if it's too OC-ish and a bit mushy.^-^ I don't know if I'll be making ch.5, if you want, you can also share your ideas w/ me if you want to. ^-^ I will truly appreciate it! ^-^  
  
RACHELLE, I HOPE THAT YOU ARE HAPPY BECAUSE I ALREADY POSTED MY STORY. I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL BE MAKING CH. 5, DEPENDS ON THE REVIEW/S.^-^ 


End file.
